Laala Manaka
"Todos somos amigos,Todos somos ídolos" ("Minna Tomodachi, Minna Idol") Laala Manaka é a protagonista de Pripara e uma das heroínas em Idol Time Pripara. Sua marca é Twinkle Ribbon. Pertence ao grupo SoLaMi SMILE. Seu bordão é "Kashikoma" ou "Pode Deixar" Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Laala tem uma personalidade brilhante,animada e feliz, ela tem o costume de dizer seu bordão "Kashikoma" quando aceita o pedido dos outros.Tem o costume de falar muito alto e quando canta tenta baixar a voz.Ela tem coragem de cantar bem alto quando esta em PriPara.Ela é muito determinada, com uma convicção muito grande e as vezes pode incomodar os outros. Canções Principais Solo * Make It Remix.Ver * Love Friend Style * Dream Parade Duo * Marble Make Up HaHa - Com Mirei Minami e Non Manaka * Brand New Happiness - Com Yui Yumekawa * Make It - Com Sophie Hojo, Com Nao Ehime e Mirei Minami Trio * Happy Pa Lucky - Com SoLaMi Smile * Pretty Prism Paradise - Com SoLaMi Smile * Dream Parade - Com SoLaMi Smile * Ready Smile - Com SoLaMi Smile * Solar Flare Sharbet - Com SoLaMi Smile * PaPiPuPe☆POLICE! - Com PriPara Police * Triangle Star - Com SoLaMi Smile * I Friend You - Com SoLaMi Smile * We Are Friends - Com SoLaMi Smile * My Friend Dear Friend - - Com SoLaMi Smile Grupo * Realize - SoLaMi Dressing * Love Friend Style - SoLaMi Dressing * Make It - SoLaMi Dressing & Faruru Bokerdole * Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday - SoLaMageddon Mi, SoLaMi Dressing & Nao Ehime * Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE - Com Dressing Flower * Around・the・PriPara Land - Com CelePara Company & FriendAll * LOVE IS FRIEND - SoLaMi Smile & Janice e Jewlie * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Manaka Laala é Twinkle Ribbon. * Cutie Ribbon Coord - Seu Coord Casual em PriPara até o episodio 13. * Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Seu Cyalume Coord até o episodio 14. Depois vira seu coord casual até o episodio 38. * SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord - Cyalume Coord Utilizado com SoLaMi Smile. * Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Upgrate do seu coord Casual no episodio 39. * Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord - Upgrate do seu Team Cyalume Coord. * Super Cyalume Laala Coord - Seu Super Cyalume Coord. * Paparajuku Lovely Color Coord - Seu Coord Casual em Idol Time Pripara. * Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord - Seu novo Team Super Cyalume Coord em Idol Time Pripara. Making Drama * Let's Go PriPara * Exciting Present For You! - Christmas Present For You- Valentine's Present For You - Present All * Fresh Sweets Park - Fruitful Autumn Sweets ' * '''Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! ' * '''Friendly Sweets Party * Valkyrie Maiden's Realase * Trick or Treat Halloween Party * The Night Sky's Moonlights Trapeze * We Are PriPara * Lovely Flower Cinderella * Lets Go Everyone!! PriPara Dream Fantasia * PriPara Police ~Thied Chasing Chapter * Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile * Girl's Eden, PriPara Park * Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi Smile * Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! * Hello!Blue Sky Smile Sparkling * Girl Meets Girl * Sisters Warzone * Fly High Kami Idol! It's not a dream anymore Unidades Ativa * SoLaMi♡SMILE - Unidade que faz junto a Mirai Minami e Sophie Hojo. É a central.Se tornaram ídolos divinas no Kami Grand Prix Desativada * SoLaMi♡Dressing - Unidade que fez com Dressing Páfe,Mirei Minami e Sophie Hojo. * SoLaMageddon Mi - Dream Team que fez com Mirei Minami,Sophie Hojo E Aromaggedon * Dressing Flower - Dream Team que fez com Dressing Páfe e Fuwari Midorikaze.Foram vencedoras do Grand Prix do Verão. * Cosmic Omurice da Vinci - Dream Team que fez com Cosmo Hojo,Ajimi Kiki,Dorothy West e Mikan Shiratama.Foram vencedoras do Grand Prix do Outono. * FriendAll - Dream Team que fez com Dorothy West,Aromaggedon e Mirei Minami.Foram Vendedores do Grand Prix da Primavera e do Dream Parade. * PriPara Police - Unidade criada por Ajimi Kiki, a juntou com com Mikan Shiratama e Dorothy West. Relações * Non Manaka - Elas são irmãs, no incio da serie Non cobria sua irmã para que Gloria não descobrisse que ela ia ao PriPara.Ela gosta muito de sua irmã e adoraria fazer lives com ela,apesar que Non insiste em que ela sua rival. * Nao Ehime - São melhores amigas, fazem aniversario juntas, ela recebe de Nao um laço e ela lhe da uma pelúcia do Kappa. * Mirei Minami - Mirei é quem convenceu Laala a ser uma ídolo apos Laala lhe devolver sua mala perdida.Mirei é a melhor amiga de Laala em Pripara,ambas estão na unidade SoLaMi Smile. * Eiko Sakagami - A primeira fá de Laala em Pripara * Himeka Manaka - Elas são mãe e filha, foi dela de quem Laala herdou o costume de falar alto, brigam de vez em quando.Se surpreendeu quando descobriu que sua mãe era uma ídolo quando jovem. * Sophie Hojo - Laala é uma das fãs de Sophie, levou a ela suas pizzas preferidas "Pizza de Ameixa", se tornaram amigas e formaram a unidade SoLaMi Smile. * Kuma - Se torna seu Manager após se juntar a Mirei * Faruru Bokerdole - Ambas possuem a Prism Voice, as duas se tornaram amigas pouco a pouco, apos tentarem trocar Friends Tickets Faruru cai em um sono profundo, apos o show para tentar despertá-la elas trocam devidamente seus Friend Tickets. * Jewlulu - Laala é a primeira quem acha Jewlulu e se torna sua mãe. * Yui Yumekawa - Ambas se tornam amigas e companheiras de sala/quarto quando Laala se transfere para a Academia Avocado. Etimologia * Laala '(らぁら) não tem significado, mas la primeira sílaba do nome ('La) é a sexta nota da escala musical. * Manaka (真中) significa "centro".Pode ser um jogo de palavras, porque o sobrenome de Mirei significa "Sul", Hojo (Norte),Todo (Leste),West(Oeste) Trivia * Seu Tipo de Sangue é O * Seu aniversario é 20 de Novembro então é escorpião * Suas comidas preferidas são os doces e a pizza * No primeiro capitulo de Idol Time seu PriTicket foi dobrado na ponta pela Yui, causando um erro em que ela só pode ficar na sua forma "adulta" apenas nos lives. * É a unica personagem a aparecer em Pretty Rhythm: ALL Stars Selection * Das protagonistas em PriPara é a mais nova * Faruru e Kuma dizem que ela tem uma habilidade chamada Prism Voice * O seu nome 'La'ala vem da sexta nota na escala musical * Ela compartilha a pose de pre-making drama com Faruru * Laala é a unica do SoLaMi Smile que não tem uma musica solo * Laala é a unica ídolo que conseguiu obter a Final Fairy Galeria Lala_Manaka01.png|Laala 1º Temporada Laala02.png|Laala 2ºTemporada Laala03.png|Laala 3ºTemporada Laala-chan Grown.jpg|Laala Em Idol Time LaalaEyecatch.jpg|Laala EyeCatch Side1 Coordchange.png|Pose Coord Change MakingDrama Pose.jpg|Pose Pre-Making Drana Cyalume Change.jpg|Cyalume Change cyalume01.jpg|Cyalume Coord junto a Mirei cyalumetime.jpg|Super Cyalume Time Cyalumetime1.jpg|Super Cyalume Time Cyalume03.jpg|Super Team Cyalume Coord Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Lovely Idol Categoria:Lovely Type Categoria:Ídolo Adorável Categoria:Personagem Oficial